Everything Changes
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: News about people from his past turns Gibbs life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I went to the movies this morning and when I got home, I decided to write a story with a similar plot… though changing a few details of course. Please R&R :)

**/-x-x-x-/**

Gibbs looked up from the case report hearing his phone ringing.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered. Gibbs listened intently then swallowed hard. "Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can" he said then hung up the phone. Quickly he grabbed his keys, jacket and wallet.

"Where are you going boss?" Tony asked watching him rise to his feet and move for the lift. "Boss?" Tony frowned as he didn't get a reply. "Kate?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know" she shrugged and turned back to her computer.

Two hours later, Gibbs found a space in the car park next to the police station in the small country town. Turing off the engine, Gibbs sat alone collecting himself before stepping through those doors which would change his whole world forever. _'If that is what Charlotte and Rupert decided, then that is what it shall be' _he sighed slowly getting out of the car. He quickly ran up the few steps outside and held the door open for a woman exiting, she smiled her thanks and went on her way. Gibbs walked up to the front desk and smiled down at the person behind it.

"I got a call from Sergeant Jacobs" Gibbs explained.

"And your name Sir?" the man asked holding the phone to his ear.

"Gibbs" he replied.

"If you take a seat, Mr Gibbs. Sergeant Jacobs will be out shortly" he smiled and pressed a few buttons on the phone. Gibbs nodded and moved across to the wait area with a few chairs scattered around. About ten fifteen minutes later, a man emerged from the big glass doors.

"Mr Gibbs" he called out. Gibbs rose to his feet and moved across.

"Just Gibbs" he smiled holding out his hand.

"Sergeant Jacobs, but call me Bob" he smiled politely accepting the hand shake. "This way" he said leading Gibbs to his office. At the end of the hall they took a left and then half way down, Sergeant Jacobs held the door open for Gibbs and gestured to a seat in front of the desk. "Have you known Charlotte and Rupert long?" the sergeant asked settling himself in his chair.

"I have only met them a few times when my…" Gibbs stopped suddenly and turned away. "Charlotte was my wife's youngest sister, I only ever saw her at birthdays and family gatherings" Gibbs shrugged.

"I see" Sergeant Jacobs nodded. "Well there is some paperwork that we need to complete and then I'll take you to Gwen" he smiled taking some piece of paper from his draw. "You have been awarded full custody of Gwen. The house and most of their furniture will be sold, the profits going to you" Sergeant Jacobs stopped noticing Gibbs puzzled expression. "They expressed it in their will that you be Gwen's guardian and the profit from selling the house goes to you. Gwen has no other family members" he explained. The Sergeant continued to talk but Gibbs faded out. All the times he had meet Charlotte, she had been sweet and nice, _'Much like Shannon'_ he smiled faintly. "So if you just sign on the bottom, I will take you over to Child Services" he said pushing the piece of paper across the desk. Gibbs nodded and picked up the pen. He quickly scanned the page before signing away. Handing it back, Gibbs watched as the Sergeant rose from his chair and guided Gibbs back to the front.

"I'll follow you" Gibbs said grabbing the keys from his pocket.

"Sure" he nodded. Arriving at an old looking building, the sergeant stopped the car and Gibbs parked behind him. Getting out he followed the policeman inside. They were lead to a private room with a table in the middle. Gibbs took a seat and saw a man enter.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" the man questioned staring at him.

"Yes, though just Gibbs" he said quickly getting to his feet and shook the man's hand.

"I'm Charlotte and Rupert's lawyer. There are just a few more signatures needed then you can be on your way home" he smiled sitting across the table from Gibbs.

"First…" he paused to place his brief case on the table, "Charlotte left this for you" he said pulling an envelope out and handed it to Gibbs. He smiled faintly and stuffed the letter into his jacket pocket. "Now, I take it you'll be living your house in Washington?" the man asked.

"Yes, I can leave contact details" Gibbs offered.

"That would be high appreciated. I believe some of their friends wish to see Gwen as she grows up, so with your permission, I'd pass on your contact details" he said.

"That's fine" Gibbs nodded.

"Now down to business" he cleared his throat pulling out more pieces of paper. He explained each page in great detail before Gibbs signed. "Right, now that is all sorted" he said gathering the papers. "I'll go fetch Megan to bring Gwen" he said getting to his feet and left the room.

"Gwen is truly a beautiful little girl" Sergeant Jacobs said.

"You've meet her before?" Gibbs queried turning in his seat.

"Yes, I went to school with Rupert" he explained.

"Then why didn't he leave you guardianship?" Gibbs frowned.

"I've asked myself that many times. But this was Charlotte and Rupert's decision and I respect that" Sergeant Jacobs sighed. Gibbs nodded and looked over at the door waiting for his new daughter to arrive. Several minutes later, the door swung open and a middle aged woman walked in carrying a 16 month baby in her arms.

"This is Gwen" she said moving closer to Gibbs. He rose to his and held out his arms for Gwen.

"Here are a few of her things from the house" the lawyer said handing over the bag. Sergeant Jacobs stepped forward and took it. Gibbs stared mesmerized by the little girl in his arms fast asleep despite all the action going on around her.

"Favourite teddy?" he asked quietly noticing the bear clutched tightly by Gwen.

"Yes" Sergeant Jacobs answered.

"Take good care of her" the lady said saying goodbye. "I shall arrange for your case to be transferred to a branch closer to you" she smiled.

"Case? I thought I was her guardian?" Gibbs asked the lawyer.

"Yes you are. But don't forget she is still an orphan Gibbs, and there are just a few regulations need to follow to make sure she is in safe living environment" he explained with a smile.

"Ah" Gibbs nodded. "Well it is a long drive back and I'd like to arrive home before dark" Gibbs said glancing down at his watch.

"Of course" the lawyer nodded.

"Though, I don't have a car seat for Gwen" Gibbs thought aloud.

"No problem, you can use on of ours" the woman said quickly disappearing out of the room. They all worked outside together and Gibbs popped the boot and the police man put the bag in. "here you go" she smiled coming outside and quickly adjusted it to the back seat.

"Are there anymore papers need signing?" Gibbs asked once Gwen was safely inside.

"No though I shall call if anything does need following up" he smiled holding out his hand.

"I am sorry for your lose" Gibbs smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you" he smiled faintly and dashed off to his car.

"I shall be in touch soon letting you know about your case" the lawyer said stepping back.

"Yes thank you" Gibbs said and got into the car. He watched as they disappeared back into the building. Gibbs looked in the review mirror and saw Gwen was still fast asleep. Smiling faintly, Gibbs pulled out his phone and rang the office before heading home.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N:** I know in the show that Shannon's mother is still alive and hates Gibbs' gut, but in this story it suited that she wasn't around anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony quickly whipped out his phone and looked down at caller ID.

"Boss?" he answered. Tony listened to what Gibbs was saying then jumped for joy when he hung up the phone.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked watching Tony pack up and race for the lift.

"Home. You should get a call soon" Tony said as he rushed past. Kate suddenly looked down realising her phone was ringing.

"Hello" she answered.

"_Kate_. _Go home"_ Gibbs said.

"Why?" Kate frowned.

"_There isn't any cases so I'll see you tomorrow_" Gibbs said and hung up.

"Odd" Kate frowned and rose to her feet. Grabbing her bag and jacket she then moved over to the lift, she got in and headed down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Kate" Abby said looking up as she entered the lab. "Where are you going?" she asked turning back to the computer screen.

"Gibbs just rang saying we could go home" Kate shrugged. "Wanna grab a drink or something?" Kate asked.

"I'd love to but I don't think I'll be going home tonight" Abby sighed.

"Oh?" Kate frowned confused.

"Triple murder. I got all this evidence that needs processing" Abby said looking at the boxes sitting on the table behind them.

"Want a hand?" Kate asked putting her bag on the floor.

"No, I'm right. You go home" Abby insisted.

"You sure" Kate asked.

"Yes, though a CAFF-POW would be appreciated" Abby smiled lifting up the empty cup.

"Back in a minute" Kate grinned exiting from the lab and headed down the hall. A few minutes later, Kate returned and handed over the CAFF-POW to Abby.

"I thought you would've been rushing to get home, well you were this morning" Abby frowned. "Don't you have a big date tonight?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I do" Kate replied.

"So you aren't rushing home to get ready because…" Abby queried staring at Kate.

"I think there is something wrong with Gibbs" Kate thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Abby frowned taking a step closer.

"You should've seen him. He just got up and left, not saying a word!" Kate cried.

"Probably just on one of his many coffee runs" Abby shrugged.

"Three hours ago?" Kate scoffed.

"Maybe he had something to attend to and it got delayed a bit. Kate, he's given you an early mark. I'd take it if I was you" Abby sighed.

"Yes, sorry. Sure you don't need any help?" Kate asked suddenly feeling guilty.

"I'm fine. You go get ready for your date and then give me a big debreif tomorrow" Abby smiled pointing to the door.

"Right, cya" Kate waved goodbye. She got into the lift and went down to her car. Getting into the passenger side, Kate started the engine and drove home. Arriving at her flat, she dumped her back and jacket on the couch and went across to the fridge to grab a drink. "Why did you let us go home so early?" Kate asked moving over to the couch to watch some TV. For the next half an hour Kate wondered why Gibbs was acting so weird, even for him. "Stuff it, I'm finding out" she grumbled fishing her phone out of her bag and dialled a number.

"_Hello?"_ a man answered.

"It's Kate" she explained.

"_Hi!"_ he grinned.

"About tonight…" she paused biting her lip. "Something has come up and I won't be able to make it" she lied.

"_That's fine. Another night?"_ he questioned.

"Definitely" Kate smiled before hanging up. Stuffing her phone back in her bag, she slumped it over her shoulder and got to her feet. Kate picked up her car keys on the way to the door and walked out.

**x-x-x**

It was almost six by the time Gibbs arrived at his house. He turned in his seat and saw Gwen was still asleep. "She can sleep through anything" he joked turning off the engine and got out. He swung the bag around his shoulder and opened the back door to grab Gwen out of the car seat. "Hey sleepy head" he muttered lifting her onto his hip. Gwen rubbed her eyes and stared at him. Gibbs stood still string back knowing she had inherited her mother's eye, _'The same colour as Shannon'_ he smiled moving to the door and pushed it open. '_Should probably get a lock for that'_ he mused closing it behind him. Gibbs dumped the bag on the floor and Gwen immediately started crying. "Shhh, its ok only a silly bag" Gibbs said trying to calm her down. "Maybe you're hungry" he thought placing her down on the table and quickly moved to the pantry searching for something she could eat. Gibbs looked up hearing someone knock on the door. "Stay!" he warned pointing to Gwen only making her cry louder. Shaking his head he quickly swung the door open and stared at Kate.

"Hi" she smiled faintly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Oh, I didn't realise you had company" Kate said hearing the baby crying inside. "I shouldn't have come" she muttered and started back down the path to her car.

"Kate… wait!" he cried following her. "I… ah, could use your help, if you don't mind" Gibbs begged.

"Sure" Kate mumbled turning around. Gibbs smiled faintly and led Kate into the dining area. "Yours?" she frowned looking around.

"No, well sort of" Gibbs frowned. "She isn't settling and I don't know what to do" Gibbs said quietly.

"Because you've got her on the table" Kate laughed moving closer and picked up Gwen.

"Well I don't have one of those chair thingys, I just got her this afternoon!" Gibbs cried.

"What?" Kate frowned suddenly looking up at him.

"I don't want to talk about it" Gibbs muttered moving back to the pantry. Kate sighed and looked down at the little girl. She guessed she was about 16 months and yet she had the most amazing green eyes.

"What's her name?"Kate asked bouncing her up and down. Gwen suddenly stopped crying and held out her hands.

"Gwen" Gibbs answered.

"Gwen? Well that's a pretty name isn't it" Kate smiled towards her. "Oh isn't that a pretty smile" Kate cooed seeing Gwen grin from ear to ear. "Gibbs, come quick!" she hissed. Gibbs grabbed the bowl of mashed banana and appeared by Kate's side.

"Smiles just like her mother" Gibbs whispered and held the spoon up to Gwen's mouth. He tried several times but she did not eat the spoonful. "I don't remember kids being this fussy" Gibbs huffed.

"It's because your forcing her, just show it to her and if she wants to eat then she will" Kate shrugged.

"Well Miss Know-it-All, why don't you feed her!" Gibbs grumped.

"I can't, I'm holding her!" Kate frowned. Gibbs put the bowl down on the table and took Gwen from Kate. He pushed a chair back and sat down. "Well? Go on!" he snapped. Sighing Kate took the bowl and put a little bit of banana on the spoon.

"Look Gwen, nice yummy yum yum banana" she cooed waving it in front of her mouth. Gwen suddenly opened her mouth and Kate fed the spoon to her.

"Well I'll be damned" Gibbs muttered. "You're good!" he smiled.

"A couple of my friends have babies, I've done some baby sitter before" Kate shrugged. "You can probably survive without a high chair for a while but you are going to need a crib" Kate said staring at him.

"Can't she just sleep in a bed?" Gibbs frowned.

"No she can't!" Kate gasped. "I can look after her while you dash up to the shops" Kate offered.

"Sure. Make sure she eats a bit more" Gibbs said handing her across.

"Yes sir!" Kate teased.

"I won't be long" Gibbs said lightly kissed Gwen on the top of her head. "Thanks for doing this" Gibbs smiled.

"No problem" Kate replied. Gibbs lightly stroked her cheek and headed down the hall. "Do you want me to bring back some dinner?" Gibbs asked quickly appearing in the room again.

"Sure" Kate nodded.

"OK, well I have my phone if you need me" Gibbs said.

"Bye" Kate said lifting Gwen's hand and waved.

"Ok" he nodded and left.

"What do you think Gwen, Mr Worry Pants?" she laughed giving her another spoonful of mash. "So, where are your parents hey?" Kate asked pushing the bowl away. "Geez, when did you last get your diaper changed" Kate questioned. Looking around Kate spotted the bag on the floor. Chewing on her lip, Kate placed Gwen down on the table and quickly rushed over to the bag. Getting back up Kate moved back to the table and changed the diaper. Kate disposed of the dirty nappy and went to pick up Gwen. "Let's see if there is something to read" Kate thought aloud walking across to the couch and picked up the file. "Definitely not!" she frowned chucking it onto the coffee table. Something caught Kate's eye and she reached forward to grab the remote control. Kate pressed the one switch and in the corner the little TV turned on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Gibbs returned he found Kate sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Found it have you?" he chuckled standing near the couch.

"Very surprised you actually own one" Kate smiled looking up seeing Gibbs carrying two plastic bags and a big cardboard box. "Need a hand?" Kate questioned.

"I'm right" Gibbs smiled putting the box down and went to put the bags in the kitchen. Gibbs then returned to the big cardboard box and opened t with his knife. He began to read the instructions before starting to build the crib. After Gibbs had finished, he stood up and stretched his back. "You must be hungry" Gibbs blushed realising he was so absorbed building the crib he didn't offer Kate her dinner.

"It's ok" Kate smiled faintly watching Gibbs rush to the kitchen and quickly zap the food in the microwave to heat them up. He then spread them out onto a plate and carried them over to Kate.

"Where would you like your dinner?" Gibbs asked looking from Gwen to Kate.

"On the coffee table would be great" Kate smiled picked Gwen up in her arms and moved to the floor. She settled the 16 month year old on her lap while eating her dinner with her free hand. "Can I ask you something?" Kate asked looking over at Gibbs after finishing her dinner.

"Sure" he shrugged.

"Why do you have Gwen? Obviously you have some form of custody, unless you are secretly married or knocked someone up and they are lurking in the shadows which doesn't explain why you would want me to stay" Kate frowned rambling. Gibbs looked down at Gwen and then up at Kate. He sighed and suddenly looked away feeling tears in his eyes. _'Stop it!' _he warned frowning angrily. _'You can't let her see you like this'_ he bit his lip. _'She wouldn't understand why Gwen is mine' _he thought. "Gibbs?" Kate asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it" he muttered grabbing the plates and took them over to the sink. "Could you please stay the night and look after Gwen. I can't…" he paused to stack the dishwasher.

"Why not?" Kate frowned glancing down at her watch.

"I just can't!" Gibbs yelled. "I can't handle this, not now" Gibbs said and headed towards the stairs. Kate watched him go then dragged the crib closer to the couch. She placed Gwen down and noticed the bag lying not far away. Walking over, she unzipped it and found pyjama's along with some soft toys. Kate moved back to Gwen and picked her up to change her. Once that was done, Kate put her back down and gave Gwen her toys. Kate remembered saying he had bought baby monitors, _'Though I have no idea where he keeps his batteries'_ she groaned and moved back to the couch.

"Well looks like I'm bunking down here tonight" she sighed looking down at Gwen and watched her til she fell asleep.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs didn't know how long he had been sitting alone staring into the darkness until he looked over at his bedside table and saw 2:45am, flashing on the clock. Gibbs moved closer to the bedside table and turned on the light. He grabbed a picture frame from the draw and stared down at it.

_Gibbs found himself running down the hospital wards trying to find Shannon's room. He skidded to a halt seeing the number and the door half open. _

"_I'm here" he said breathlessly. _

"_Sorry honey, but you missed it" she muttered seeing the disappointment in his eyes. "But why don't you hold our daughter" Shannon smiled watching Gibbs move closer. He softly stroked her face then looked down at the baby girl in his wife's arms. _

"_Wow…" he mumbled as Shannon lifted her up for Gibbs to hold. "Kelly" he smiled faintly. _

"_Huh?" Shannon frowned looking up at him. _

"_Stupid flight was late so I missed our baby being born, so can I choose her name?" Gibbs asked looking down at Shannon. _

"_Kelly" she agreed. "Just promise me that nothing will ever harm her" Shannon whispered. _

"_I will do everything in my power to protect her…" he smiled seeing his daughter open her eyes and grabbed hold of his hand. "And you" Gibbs added glancing back down at Shannon. _

Gibbs shook the memory away and looked at his door knowing Gwen was sleeping peacefully downstairs. _'I guess I've just been afraid of how much Gwen will remind me of Kelly' _he sighed. _'But I made a promise to you and even though Gwen isn't biologically mine, she is my reasonability now and depends on me'_ Gibbs said looking back down at the picture of Shannon. He smiled faintly tracing her face before putting it back in the draw. Gibbs turned off his lamp and got to his feet. He opened his door and on the way to the stairs he quickly checked the spare bedroom. _'Well that's odd'_ he frowned seeing the bed empty. He quickened his step to hurry downstairs. He stopped in his tracks seeing Kate sleeping on the couch. He silently moved over to the crib and looked down at Gwen. Gibbs leaned over the edge of the crib and softly stroked the top of Gwen's head. He looked up seeing Kate scrambled back.

"Shit Gibbs, you scared the hell out of me" she gasped placing her hand on her heart.

"Sorry" he mumbled. Kate stared at him in awe knowing he doesn't believe in apologises. "I guess I owe you an explanation" he sighed moving over to the couch and sat down.

"For what?" Kate yawned looking over at him.

"About how all this happened" he sighed taking a deep breath releasing he would have to start at the very beginning, about the family he lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Take your time" Kate smiled looking at Gibbs struggling to begin. Gibbs smiled gratefully at Kate and took a deep breath.

"It was 1976 at the train station in Stillwater, that's when I meet her well I'd seen her around the town but never actually talked to her" he paused to take another deep breath. "I never felt like that before, it was true love. And nor have I ever been in love with anyone as I loved Shannon. We married in '82 and had a daughter two years later. Shannon had a great family, though I don't think the Mother-in-Law really like me that much, moving around a lot" Gibbs shrugged and risked a glance across at Kate. He took another deep breath and long pause knowing he was going to have to tell her he lost the most important thing in his life.

"You don't have to tell me" Kate said seeing how upset Gibbs was getting.

"Yes I do, you wanted to know about Gwen so you need the whole history to understand how I have Gwen" Gibbs muttered.

"Not if it means upsetting you!" Kate cried staring at Gibbs then suddenly covered her mouth.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation for my bad behaviour" Gibbs whispered smiling faintly.

"Ok but if you want to stop then you can" Kate smiled back.

"I was away with the Corps. 1991, the year my whole life changed. There was an accident… I lost my family that day" Gibbs choked.

"Oh Gibbs!" Kate sighed and placed her hand on his arm.

"Charlotte, Shannon had a youngest sister, I only meet her a few times. Job kept us on the move but we came back for birthdays and Christmas" Gibbs shrugged. "I didn't know that Charlotte was pregnant or that they named me guardian" Gibbs explained.

"What about the Mother-in-Law?" Kate frowned.

"She died a couple of years after Shannon. I went to the funeral, out of respect. And her father left when Shannon was only young" Gibbs shrugged looking up at her. "Well?" he asked staring at her.

"I admire you for telling me about them even though it was clearly upsetting. I guess I understand why you didn't want bond with Gwen" Kate smiled.

"Yeah, but I remembered something that made me change my mind" Gibbs said looking over at the crib. Kate stared at him dying to ask what it was but she knew that he had already told her more than he would've liked to. Gibbs looked back at Kate and noticed she was stifling a yawn. "Why don't you go back to sleep. There isn't much point in us both being tired" Gibbs suggested. Kate nodded yawning again and shuffled down the couch to lie down. "Don't be silly, go upstairs to the spare bedroom" Gibbs frowned watching Kate.

"Are you sure?" Kate queried.

"Yes. I'll watch Gwen for a while" Gibbs nodded. "Third door on the right" Gibbs explained seeing Kate get to her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kate opened her eyes seeing the room fill with the morning sun. Moments later she heard a soft knocking on the door.

"Yes?" She answered pulling the sheet closer to her chest.

"Would you like breakfast in bed or do you want to come downstairs?" Gibbs asked poking his head around the door and then pushed it open.

"What?" Kate frowned.

"Breakfast… where would you like it?" Gibbs asked.

"What about Gwen?" Kate questioned.

"Got it covered" Gibbs smiled patting the walkie talkie clipped to his belt.

"Ah… in bed" Kate smiled.

"Ok, won't be long" Gibbs nodded quickly disappearing out of the room. Kate quickly got to her feet and pulled her shirt over her head then climbed back into the bed. She looked up hearing another soft knock.

"You can enter" she answered. The door opened and Gibbs walked in carrying breakfast on a stand. He placed it down on the bed then stood back.

"Come downstairs when you are finished, though take as long as you want" Gibbs smiled and turned to leave the room.

"Hey Gibbs…" Kate called after him.

"Yes?" he replied spinning around.

"Thanks" she smiled at him then began to eat. After finishing breakfast, Kate got up and pulled on her black pants from the day before. Carrying the tray, Kate left the room and headed for the stairs. Carefully walking down the stairs, she moved over to the kitchen and placed the tray down on the bench. Looking up Kate saw Gibbs feeding Gwen at the table. Smiling to herself, she moved across and sat down beside him. "Breakfast was lovely, thank you" Kate said looking at Gibbs.

"My pleasure" Gibbs smiled back.

"So what are you going to do about work?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?" he frowned looking up.

"Well it is not exactly like you can take Gwen with you every day to work nor can you leave her alone" Kate stated. Gibbs looked at Kate and thought for a moment.

"You could look after her" Gibbs grinned.

"And what am I supposed to do about work?" Kate cried.

"You could drop down to part time?" Gibbs suggested.

"And what happens on the days that we both work?" Kate questioned.

"There are always options of getting a nanny" Gibbs shrugged. "What's wrong?" Gibbs frowned looking over at Kate.

"I don't understand…" she mumbled.

"Don't understand what?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Why me?" Kate whispered.

"I really admire how you didn't push after I told you what happened to my family, you just simply accepted and showed sympathy. Plus you are so good with kids, you said it yourself you know all about them" Gibbs smiled.

"I didn't say I knew everything about them and you were the one who has had a child before so you should be the expert" Kate retorted and instantly covered her mouth. "Sorry" she apologised.

"It's fine, I understand sort of. It is a big responsibility and Gwen isn't even yours, so you can have some time to decide what to do" Gibbs smiled then looked down at Gwen as she squirmed around in his arms. "Pooey, someone needs a nappy change" Gibbs cried and placed Gwen down on the towels he laid out on the table. He then moved over to the bag and grabbed a new diaper. Gibbs returned back to the table and looked from the diaper to Gwen.

"You are hopeless" Kate chuckled getting to her feet. She stood beside Gibbs and placed her hands over his. She then proceeded to change Gwen teaching Gibbs along the way. "I thought you would've remembered how to do this" Kate said glancing up at him. Kate quickly looked away realising she still held onto Gibbs hands.

"It was a long time ago you know, plus they were less complex back then" Gibbs frowned snatching his hands back and took the dirty nappy and put it in the bin.

"Sure, whatever" Kate grinned picking Gwen up. "You know you should probably get a changing table for her" Kate pointed out glancing over her shoulder at Gibbs moving back to them.

"I ordered one last night, it is arriving today. They just didn't have in stock at the shop" Gibbs smiled.

"So what are you going to do about work?" Kate asked again looking up at Gibbs.

"Probably just call DiNozzo and tell him he is in charge" Gibbs shrugged.

"And what about me? Do you want me to stay?" Kate queried.

"You may stay if you like" Gibbs smiled faintly. Kate nodded then stood up. "Where are you going?" Gibbs frowned and then looked away feeling his heart begin to race.

"To get some clean clothes silly" Kate giggled heading for the door. "I should be back in half an hour or so" She smiled and slipped out the door.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay of updates. There has been little ideas flouting in my head plus I've been busy and really haven't had the time to write :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs returned back into the living room after calling Tony. He picked Gwen up from her crib, Gibbs sat down on the couch and placed her one his knee. He looked down at his watch then up at the door. _'Come on Kate, what could be taking you so long'_ he groaned.

**x-x-x**

Kate parked her car and quickly dashed up to her apartment. Unlocking her door, Kate dumped her bag on the table and grabbed her overnight bag. She filled it with clothes, shoes and other things she needed. Kate was on her way back to the door when she saw her laptop lying on the coffee table. _'Might even let Gibbs play on it'_ she smiled then laughed at the thought of Gibbs using a laptop. _'Maybe not' _she smiled quickly shoving it into her bag along with its charger. Kate glanced back her apartment one more time before heading to the door.

"Keys" she muttered and walked over to the table to grab her handbag. _'Why am I in such a rush?'_ she frowned standing still. _'Because you want to see cute Gwen' _Kate answered. _'Or Gibbs'_ a faint voice added. Shaking the idea from her head, Kate quickly locked her door and heading back down to her car to drive back to Gibbs' house.

Parking her car behind Gibbs', she got out with her handbag over one shoulder and her overnight bag slumped over the other. Kate smiled as she walked up the footpath towards the two storey house. Pushing back the front door and entered,

"I'm back" she called out. Hearing no reply Kate headed straight for the living room. She smiled to herself seeing Gibbs leaning against the back of the couch with his eyes closed and Gwen sitting in his lap. Placing her bags on the floor, Kate then slowly and silently crept forward and picked up Gwen to put her in her crib. "Wakey Wakey" Kate muttered poking in the stomach after sitting down. Gibbs woke up with a start then smiled seeing Kate next to him.

"What took you so long?" he yawned stretching.

"I wasn't that long, was I?" Kate frowned.

"What did you bring anyway?" Gibbs asked noticing her bags on the floor.

"Oh you know, clothes, shoes oh and my laptop" Kate shrugged settling into the couch.

"Laptop? What for?" Gibbs asked confused.

"So I can do some work" Kate answered and glanced down at her watch. "Oh gosh, everyone would be arriving at the office" Kate mumbled biting her lip.

"Don't worry about not going in today. I rang Tony earlier" Gibbs said looking across at Kate starting to freak out.

"But wouldn't he get suspicious why I'm not there?" Kate frowned biting her lip.

"I told him that you had already rung me saying that you are sick and won't make it in" Gibbs replied.

"And Abby, what did you tell her?" Kate questioned.

"I didn't speak to Abby, don't worry I'm sure Tony will tell her you are sick" Gibbs shrugged.

"Great and then she'll start worrying and go over to my place to check if I am alright" Kate sighed.

"Hang on, why do you need to work on your laptop?" Gibbs frowned.

"Well I don't want my boss to think I'm some sort of slacker" Kate giggled.

"He won't" Gibbs smiled.

"Well I do have some paperwork to catch up on" Kate replied.

"And like I said you don't have to do it" Gibbs frowned.

"Alrighty" Kate smiled and forced herself to get up. "I was going to make myself a tea, would you like one?" Kate asked looking down at Gibbs.

"I'll come and make a coffee" Gibbs smiled walking to the kitchen with Kate. He put some water in the kettle and turned it on. Gibbs turned around to see Kate leaning against the bench.

"What?" Kate frowned catching Gibbs staring at her.

"Nothing" he smiled shaking his head.

"The water has boiled" Kate said pointing to the kettle behind him. Gibbs glanced over his shoulder then quickly went to the cupboard and grabbed two mugs. Gibbs then moved to the pantry to grab the coffee and tea.

"I only have tea bags" Gibbs muttered.

"That's fine" Kate smiled grabbing one from Gibbs. "Why do I have a feeling you are about to fire me or something" Kate frowned pouring the water into the mug after putting the bag in.

"Huh?" Gibbs mumbled.

"You keep staring at me. It's kinda making me nervous" Kate replied.

"Sorry" Gibbs apologised. "What now…" Gibbs sighed seeing Kate's jaw drop.

"You never apologise" Kate frowned.

"I guess there is something I want to talk to you about" Gibbs said quickly making his coffee. Kate nodded her head and moved back to the couch soon followed by Gibbs. Kate sat down and looked up seeing Gibbs taking the space next to her. "I guess you've noticed me staring at you, not just here but at work as well" Gibbs began. "Well I guess I should just come out and say it" Gibbs said pausing and looked over at Kate. "I love you, I have been ever since seeing you on Air Force One and I know there is the issue of rule 12 but I'm going to allow you to break that rule" Gibbs smiled faintly and waited for Kate's reaction. Kate leaned over and placed her mug on the coffee table. She then settled back into the couch and looked up at Gibbs.

"Well that is quite something to be in love with me for a long time" Kate said breaking the silence.

"Ok" Gibbs said taking a deep breath bracing for the worst.

"I'd be lying if I said I had feelings for you since first I saw you" Kate said watching Gibbs. "But I do like you" she added quickly making Gibbs grin. Kate leaned in close to him and kissed Gibbs' lips. Gibbs wrapped his hand around Kate's head and pulled her in closer.

"Oh what now" Gibbs groaned hearing someone hammering on the door. He stood up and went to answer the door.

"Gibbs, oh thank god you're home. I think something is wrong… Kate isn't home" Abby said breathlessly.

"That's because she is here" Gibbs answered.

"What!" Abby shrieked and ran into the house. "Kate" Abby frowned.

"Hi" she squeaked.

"Last night… Is it Gibbs?" Abby asked quickly.

"Is what Gibbs?" he questioned walking up behind Abby.

"Nothing" Kate said quickly and glared at Abby. Gwen woke up from her nap and kneeled up against the side of her crib.

"Whose is that?" Abby gaped pointing to Gwen. Gibbs was about to answered when Kate's phone, lying on the coffee table, began to ring. They all starred down at the phone with _Kurt_ flashing on the screen.

"You better answer it, your boyfriend is probably worried about you" Gibbs muttered and turned on his heels towards the basement. Kate glanced at her phone before chasing Gibbs to the basement.

"Gibbs!" Kate cried running down the stairs.

"Was it all just a game to you?" Gibbs shouted spinning around to face her.

"Of course not!" Kate frowned.

"All the things you said… was that just a lie?" Gibbs said staring at her. "Oh god, all the things I said" Gibbs whispered as his heart pounded against his chest. "When were you going to tell me you were involved?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"I'm not" Kate frowned.

"Who is Kurt then… Your brother?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, no" Kate muttered.

"So he is your boyfriend?" Gibbs stated.

"Yes but we've only been on a couple of dates" Kate shrugged.

"How many is a couple?" Gibbs snapped.

"Will you shut up and let me explain!" Kate shouted. "Yes we've dated but after a while I found him boring. He is not the type of man I want to be with. I want to be with you, you make me feel like I've never felt before. I called off our date last night because I was so worried about you after the way you suddenly left work yesterday" Kate explained.

"I've had enough of your lies" Gibbs muttered pushing past her and ran up the stairs.


End file.
